Short range wireless communication is available on many electronic devices, such as cell phones, microphone and earpiece headsets, laptop computers, desktop computers and is also widely available on many vehicles. Many of these wireless devices are configured with a popular wireless communication package, commonly referred to as Bluetooth® devices. Bluetooth® enabled devices are developed and sold by many companies. As a result, the internal implementation of technology employed in the various Bluetooth® enabled products may vary from one product to another. This often results in problems in trying to ensure the operability of one device wirelessly communicating with another device. In order for developers of devices to ensure proper wireless operation, a large scale interoperability test is generally required.
To perform a large scale interoperability test, developers typically hire outside companies or invest in developing an internal capability to manually test software and hardware associated with their devices' ability to interact with existing or prelaunch hardware. Typically, the interoperability testing is conducted manually by operating individual devices communicating wirelessly with a newly-developed product, such as an entertainment system in a vehicle. This requires purchasing a vast number of devices that may communicate with the entertainment system in the marketplace. As a consequence, the conventional interoperability testing approach requires substantial money and time.
It is therefore desirable to provide for interoperability testing between wireless communication devices that makes the testing more feasible and less costly.